Allen's 19 Kids
by ShadowBlood33
Summary: Our lovely snowy haired exorcist it starting to have feelings for the raven haired samurai. While our broody samurai is feeling the same way. Will they share their feelings? Or will they keep them to themselves? WARNING: Yullen, MPreg latter on, swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Feelings?

**This is my first FanFic so take it easy on me. **

**Summary: Our lovely snowy haired exorcist is starting to feel for the broody raven haired samurai. Will their feelings get shared? Or will they keep them hidden? ****WARNING:****MPreg****, yullen, ****kandaxAllen****, ****Kanda's bad mouth****. **

**Disclaimer: I did not make the DGM characters. I will also use names from transformers and NO.6. The main plot is based off a Dane Cook skit of I want 19 kids. Other than that the plot and names are mine. So all rights are reserved to those people. **

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Black order. Kanda was in the training hall on the last floor, while Allen was on his way to the cafeteria. Lavi is stationed in the library engrossing in a nice thick book. Leanalee was reporting to her obsessive brother about her last mission on the side of France. Yes all was swell on that blissful Monday morning.

Kanda was now making his way to the cafeteria. He was still in his training clothes but he had just taken a shower. His hair in its normal high pony tail, swaying with every stride he took. When he entered the large dining hall he noticed that the Moyashi was sitting by himself with his mountain of food. The sight made his heart sting a little. He shook it off and when to order his soba. He didn't see any decent places to sit so he sat near Moyashi.

"Oh! Hey Kanda. How are you?"

"Che, Moyashi."

"IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA! A-L-L-E-N!"

"Che, who gives a shit?

At this point Allen's mound has depleted by half its size. Allen was fed up with Kanda calling him a moyashi. He wasn't small he was average in height, Kanda was just tall.

'I should think of a better nick name for him. Hmm… ass, pony boy, oh that's a good one, but… no. Sexy, uhh… WAIT WHAT!? When did sexy get into the picture? He's not sexy; at least I don't think so. UUUUUUGGGGG! Why me!? Common Moy… NO Allen get a hold of yourself!'

While Allen was in the midst of his thoughts ignoring Kanda, Kanda noticed that something was stressing the Moyashi.

'Fuck! Why does the Moyashi have to be so damn cute? WHAT!? Since has the Moyashi been cute?'

This being thought Kanda got up and stormed out of the cafeteria to his room; Leaving Allen with his thoughts, and the feeling of loss and loneliness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first part!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

******Hi there again. I'm going to warn you that my updates will be very sporadic. I have times where I'm buzzier than other times and will not publish. I will try to at least update every week at some point if I can. So please don't yell at me if I haven't posted in a week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the DGM characters so all rights are reserved to the author and animators. This story is based off a Dane Cook skit. Other than that the plot is mine. THX **

**/([]_[])../ **

* * *

The following day Allen was called to Komui's office. Allen was intrigued on what the mission would Earl and the Noah were defeated about a few months ago. So now the exorcists were on a cleanup duty, or looking for the heart. There was a rare chance they would come across another accommodator as well.

Allen was in his normal uniform of black slacks, a crisp white collared shirt, with his tight vest on top of that defining his feminine form. As he opened the door he was met with Komui at his desk, and the back of Kanda's head.

"Oh. Allen have a seat." Komui said in his cheerful tone while Allen sat on the opposite side of the couch from Kanda.

"Okay then. Allen you and Kanda are to be on a long term mission of two months in a small town in Europe."

"Che." Kanda turns his head away from Komui.

"But Allen you have to dress as a girl. You and Kanda are supposed to be engaged to Kanda.

"WHAT!? Why do I have to dress up as a… a GIRL!?"

"Isn't it obvious you're a Moyashi, and I look like a man unlike yourself?"

"It's ALLEN BAKANDA!"

"Come on now get going your train will leave in thirty minutes."

*****_TIME SKIP_*****

The air on the train was tense. Allen was pouting, and Kanda was trying to ignore the fact of how adorable Allen looked. Apparently Leanalee and Lavi picked out their clothing. Leanalee picked out Allen's dresses and sorts, while Lavi picked out some plain out fits for Kanda to wear.

Kanda was lost in his thoughts wondering what the rented house would look like. Looking back to Allen Kanda took note that he was asleep. Allen's face was calm lightly resting on the compartment's cold window. His hair was in front of his face, and moved slightly every slow relaxed breath he took.

'God. He is so cute, it should be a sin. He would make any outfit he wears cute. Why are you thinking of this? Get it together.'

Kanda was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a small yawn. Looking at Allen he noticed his eyes were still hazed with sleep. Allen stood up stretching out his cramped legs with a soft groan.

"I'm going to get something to eat."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda now once again was facing the window.

"HEY! For once in your life could you not be a total ass toward me!? GOD!"

Allen then stormed off to find some food; leaving Kanda with the feeling of guilt in his heart.

*****_TIME SKIP_*****

Kanda set his things down inside the doorway of the house. Allen went straight to the bed room to take a short nap before he would make dinner. Kanda was on the couch in the living room reading a book Leanalee had packed called Twisted Shadows. The back summary seemed good enough to read. After an hour Allen walked past Kanda to get to the kitchen to make dinner for Kanda and himself.

"Hey, BaKanda what do you want for dinner other than soba?"

All Allen got in response was a classic "Che." With a sigh Allen went to work on making pasta with red sauce. While waiting for the pasta to cook Allen set two places at the small cheery table in the mint green dining room. After he was done with that task he prepared the meal of pasta, a small loaf of bread, and two glasses of water.

"Kanda it's time to eat."

There was no response. Allen waked over to the small living room where Kanda was seated.

"Kanda?"

Allen looked at Kanda noticing that he was asleep with his book on his chest. Deciding to wake him Allen gently shook Kanda's shoulder.

"Kanda, it's time to wake up you need to eat something."

With a grunt Kanda slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he saw Moyashi kneeling down beside him with a warm look in his silver eyes. Getting up Allen then walked to the dining room with Kanda behind him. They sat down and had their first meal in their new temporary house.

* * *

**_I Hope you liked this chapter! And once Again THX!_**

**_/([]_[])../ _**


	3. Chapter 3: New House

**Hi There. I'm sorry for the "you and Kanda are supposed to be engaged to Kanda." It was meant to be you and Kanda are supposed to be engaged. There might be typos in this one as well I'm sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I did not make DGM all rights go to the author animators and those people. This story is based off a Dane Cook skit. Other than that the plot is mine. **

**THX /([]_[])../ **

* * *

"GGGAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kanda bolted up from the bed because he heard a frustrated cry with Mugan in hand. He looked around the room noticing that the Moyashi wasn't beside him but standing up with only pants on trying to put on a bra that Leanalee packed for his outfit.

"Come on damn you!"

"Moyashi calm down! Don't you respect other's sleep at all?"

"YES! I do, its… just… this stupid thing won't go on."

With a loud sigh Kanda stood up and helped Moyashi put on his plain white bra for his girl outfit. While Kanda was fastening the back Allen stood there with a hard blush on his face. After Kanda was done he stepped back. Allen then went to the medium sized bathroom to put on his dress and take off his pants and replace them with tight mid- thigh black shorts. Over that Allen slipped on a nice long sleeve dress that was plain and simple, but a nice dark purple base with black lace trim.

"Uhh… Kanda? Can you help me zip up the back of my dress?"

Kanda at first just stared at Moyashi for a few moments. To him he was frozen in time. To Kanda Allen looked so beautiful. The dress he was wearing was obsidian purple, with black lace on the end of the dress, sleeves, and collar. There was also a black sash around Allen's slim waist.

"Kanda? Are you alright?"

Kanda was snapped out of his daze.

"Che. Get over here Moyashi."

"It's Allen."

Allen now walked over to Kanda facing away from him holding up his medium length platinum locks. Kanda now zipping up the dress was slightly blushing. Thinking of how cute Allen was. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Allen went to walk over, but was stopped by Kanda who made it to the oak door before Allen could and opened it.

"Hi there! I take it that you are the new folks around here."

Allen now behind Kanda whispered in his ear to keep his cool. Kanda was thinking the opposite. He wanted to slam the door in the annoying old man's face. He wasn't that old about in his late thirties or so but he reminded Kanda of the baka usagi back at the order.

"Uh. Yeah we are the new neighbors here."

Allen was now standing beside Kanda.

"Okay then. My name is Akaswick, and might I ask what yours' is my lovely lady?"

Of course Kanda thought he was talking to him and was about to respond with the famous "I'm not a girl you baka!" But fortunately Allen stepped in.

"Oh. It's…" Allen was trying to think of the false name Komui gave him. Got it

"It's Alice."

"That is a very lovely name, and what is yours' kind sir?"

It was now Kanda's turn to think of the name Komui had given him.

"It's Hean."

"Again what nice names you have! I'm the head of this neighborhood, and if you need any help I will be glad to oblige." With a wink toward Allen's direction he left.

Allen a little shaken up from that he stood there for a second, then shook his head and went to make breakfast.

**_*** FLASHBACK***_**

_"__You are not going on this trip for a mission. Allen you and Kanda are to take a nice break away from the order to relax."_

_"__But why?"_

_"__Che."_

_"__You and Kanda have been through the worst out of all of us you need to have a nice relaxing trip. And Allen I will make it an order if necessary."_

**_***END OF FLASHBACK***_**

Whit a heavy sigh Allen continued to make a simple breakfast of eggs and a piece of toast on the side (extra for him). Thinking of how long the days were going to seem to him.

* * *

**Please pardon any errors it's late and I'm semi-sleepy.**

**THX /([]_[])../**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Hi again there. I'm really sorry I spelled mugen, mugan. I'm also sorry for the errors I have in this one as well. I hope you people like how the story is going. I'm sorry for the slowness but I'm trying to set up the mood. There will be some kissing in this one but no… well you know. None of that. Yet. Thank you for your support and I'm happy if you want to advise me or suggest something I will make a note of your words (unless they are mean).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The DGM characters, did not make them, did not participate in the making, etc. This story is based off a Dane Cook skit. Other than that the plot is mine. **

**THX! /([]_[])../**

* * *

The day was still young, but it was now noon in the sleepy town. Allen or "Alice" was making lunch and tending to the laundry; while Kanda was unpacking their bags and organizing things. Allen was now in the laundry room folding the dry cloths and piling them up. He felt a little warm now, but shook the thought off and tried to continue his work. Kanda was now sorting through the clothing that was in the bags that the two brought with them. He made two piles one for himself the other for Moyashi.

Allen was now in the kitchen back to tending the leek soup that he was making for lunch. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit Allen and he collapsed with a thud. In the other room Kanda heard the thud and raced quickly to the kitchen.

"Moyashi!?"

Kanda looked around with now Moyashi in sight. He began to feel a sense of panic. Now noticing that the Moyashi was on the floor appeared to have fainted.

"FUCK! Moyashi, hey Moyashi are you alright?"

Kanda was now kneeling beside Allen placing his head in his lap feeling Allen's fore head with his strong hand.

'SHIT! He has a high fever. That stupid Moyashi didn't tell me about it.'

Kanda now picked up Allen bridal style carrying him to the bedroom. Now that Allen was on the bed Kanda had to put him in more suitable clothing. First taking off the dress, then the bra, and finally he had to remove the tight shorts and replace them with Allen's boxers. Grabbing a pair of Allen's underwear from the pile, and placing them beside Allen and him. Kanda was now thinking of how to swap the boxers with the shorts. He quickly without looking took off the shorts and slipped on the boxers.

Kanda now trying to compose himself stuck in his thoughts was thinking of how cute Allen was. Then he was suddenly snapped out of them when he heard a small moan. Looking in Allen's direction seeing him stir Kanda walked to the side of the bed looking at Allen.

"Kanda? Where…"

"Shh you need your rest Moyashi. You have a high fever right now. Don't worry I'll finish cooking your soup and when it's done I will serve you some."

Kanda was talking in a warm tone of voice making Allen feel safe once more.

"O-okay."

This being said Allen went to lie back down and fell into a nice warm slumber.

**_***AN HOUR LATER***_**

Allen now stirring from his peaceful slumber woke up and looked around the room. He saw that Kanda was not in the room at the moment, but instead took in the sight of the bedroom. The walls were a nice light lavender color. Small water color paintings decorated the walls. The bed was a queen size with light green quilt cover and white sheets. Hearing the door open Allen looked in the direction of the noise.

Kanda walked in the bedroom seeing that Allen was indeed up now. Walking over he put his hand over Allen's fore head once again.

**FLASHBACK**

Kanda walked into the bedroom seeing the Moyashi still asleep. He went to check his temperature with his hand. Allen's fever had gone down but was still there deciding to let the sick boy sleep Kanda left to go meditate to clear his mind of his "conflicting" emotions.

** END OF FLASH BACK**

"Ah… Kanda what are you doing?"

"Seeing if you still have your fever."

"Oh… okay."

Allen was sitting on his bed with a blush dusting his face. Kanda looking down seeing that something was on the Moyashi's mind wanted him to break the silence.

"What is it?"

"Uh… pardon?"

"What's on your mind? I've seen that face before your thinking about something."

"Oh it's nothing."

At this point Allen's blush had deepened.

"Moyashi what is it?"

Kanda was getting annoyed Allen was hiding something, and he wanted to know what it was. With a sigh Allen began to speak.

"I think I'm in love with you Kanda."

At that moment time had frozen for Kanda. Moyashi was in love with him? Kanda knew he was starting to get some sort of feeling for Allen. Was it love? Did Kanda love Moyashi back? Looking back at Allen he saw that Allen's face now had an essence of sadness to it.

"I know it's silly, and you probably think of the thought as degusting but…"

Before Allen could finish Kanda pulled Allen into a heated kiss. It wasn't sloppy but it expressed their love for each other. First it was a simple lip on lip kiss, but Kanda wanted to deepen the kiss. Pushing his tongue against Allen's lower lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss, Allen slightly opened his mouth allowing the kiss to deepen. After a few seconds, they separated for air.

Kanda hugging Allen, said in a warm loving voice.

"I love you as well Moyashi."

* * *

**_Again I'm sorry for any errors. And thank you._**

**_THX! /([]_[])../_**


	5. Chapter 5: Abduction

**Hi there again! Sorry for not updating I have had headaches all week not fun. But I'm back and with another update I might do another one today as well. I'm sorry for any errors that I make also.**

**Disclaimer: I did not make DGM and this story is based off a Dane Cook skit. Other than that the plot is mine.**

**THX! /([]_[])../ **

* * *

Kanda woke up holding Allen in a warm embrace. Allen's soft snowy locks were spread across Kanda's upper arm and the down pillows. His lips slightly parted, softly breathing at a relaxed pace. While observing Allen Kanda saw how beautiful Allen was, and swore to protect him.

Allen began to come out of his peaceful, but still tried to snuggle into the warm embrace that he was in resting the waking up of his body. But his body said otherwise making Allen reluctantly wake up. Slowly fluttering his eyes open, Allen tried to remove the sleep and process clear images. Kanda quickly noticing that Allen was awakening he looked at Allen's mystic face.

"Well good morning there."

"Hmm…?"

Allen sat up rubbing his eyes trying to clear the sleepiness once and for all. Kanda followed Allen and sat up as well. At first Allen was muddled, why was Kanda being so nice to him? Then it hit Allen. In his feverish state he had confessed to Kanda; seeing the distraught face on Moyashi Kanda decided to but in.

"Hey, Moyashi what is it?"

"Huh?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ahh…did I really say…say that I-I loved you?"

"Yes, you did…and I love you as well okay?"

With a smile Allen went to hug Kanda. Seeing this act of affection Kanda pulled Allen into his strong arms. In their warm embrace Kanda started to stroke Allen's hair calming him down emotionally and physically. Allen looking up into Kanda's eyes filled with passion, while Kanda gazed back with ones filled with love. Kanda went in to steel a loving kiss from Allen. Allen still a little unsure parted his lips slowly letting them have a small battle of dominance. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck intensifying their passionate kiss. Allen breaking off the kiss for air, also wanting to get ready for the day separated his face from Kanda's.

"Kanda?"

"Hm?"

"C-can I tie up your hair?"

"Sure, Moyashi as long as you don't go tangling it."

"My name is still Allen."

This being said Allen gently ran his slender fingers across Kanda's scalp. Allen skillfully raked his hands through Kanda's silky raven locks. Kanda was now fully relaxed, Allen had found his weakness. Kanda normally didn't like people touching his head because it was sensitive, but Allen was relaxing him entirely Kanda didn't bother to say a word. In truth Kanda had never felt this relaxed.

"Okay I'm done!"

"Hmm…?"

"I put it up in the normal high pony tail."

Kanda finally forced himself off the bed to get dressed. Walking over to the dresser Kanda went to find a shirt and a pair of pants to wear for the day. After slipping on some fresh cloths Kanda went to the kitchen were Allen was making breakfast.

"Hey, Kanda would you mind going to the store to get me some things?"

"No not at all."

"Okay, here is the list."

Kanda exited the house to fetch the groceries that were on Allen's list. While in the meantime Allen was trying to get ready for Kanda's birthday. It was almost that day, and Allen had been planning for it. He just needed Kanda out of the house for a while.

While Allen was in the midst of wrapping Kanda's present he heard a knocking at the front door. Allen hearing this he went over to open the oak door. It was Mr. Akaswick, the head of the neighborhood.

Today Allen was dressed in a light royal blue dress. The dress was the same cut as the obsidian purple one, but with black trim and a black sash no lace. But the dark colors brought out Allen's dazzling platinum locks of fluffy hair.

"Oh hi there."

"Hi Alice. How are you today?"

"Good."

That's nice to know. Is Hean here?"

"No, he is out right now, why?"

There was a pause but before Allen could utter a word he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Soon after falling to the floor Allen's world as he knew it faded into a black abyss.

An hour later Kanda was walking back to the house. Now at the front entry way Kanda felt that something was off.

"Moyashi!"

There was no reply to be heard. Now Kanda was panicked, he rushed around the house looking for Allen. Stopping in the bedroom seeing that Allen was wrapping a gift but it was left half done. By the gift he saw a card that said happy birthday my dearest love. By this point Kanda was vexatious. He dashed off again looking for any sign of Allen. Then he looked in the living room. On the small coffee table there was a note on thick paper written in blood. Kanda knew who blood it was it was Allen's. Kanda read what the note said.

_If you want to save her, come find me at this address._

Kanda read the address and knew relatively where it was. He stormed out of his and Allen's humble abode with Mugen in hand. The only thing in Kanda's mind is to kill whoever abducted Allen and bring Allen back into his safe loving embrace.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**THX! /([]_[])../**


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Allen

**Hi there my loyal followers! I have a new update for you. I hope you people like how the story is going so far. Don't worry there will be mpreg as promised, just starting in chapter 8! Im sorry if I have any mistakes or my writing is bland some may say but I am trying my best and I'm posting this chapter up fast. WARNING LOTS OF BLOOD!**

**Disclaimer: Did not make DGM characters Based off a Dane Cook skit. Other than that the plot is mine.**

**THX! /([]_[])../**

* * *

Kanda arrived at the house where Allen was held captive. Whoever took Allen was going to suffer a slow and painful death; Kanda would make sure of that. Kanda stepped forward onto the old rotten steps. The house was old; the white paint was stained yellow and was flaking from the old moldy wood. As Kanda stood on the rickety porch he could sense the fear and death that the house harbored.

Kanda opened the door, seeing that the house was not lit but dark. The air of the house wasn't pleasant either; it was scented with the smell of blood. Kanda stiffened thinking of what could have happened with Allen. None the less Kanda walked in. Couscous of his surroundings Kanda saw a doorway at the end of the deathly corridor that had light seeping out of it. Slowly opening the blood splattered door Kanda looked around the dimly lit room.

Allen looked up seeing Kanda in the doorway. Allen could feel his blood gradually seep out from the cut in his side. Kanda looked at Allen seeing that he was bleeding out. Allen had a deep wound on this left side that was oozing out his life slowly. Allen's innocence arm was impaled by an iron stake and was dripping the crimson substance on the floor into the puddle of blood.

Kanda was about to rush forward to take the Moyashi in his warm, safe embrace. But was stopped by a voice of malevolence and death; the voice of an Akuma.

"I wouldn't do that is I was you."

"Why?"

"Cause one more step and the girl… no boy's head rolls like the ball it is! He-he-he!"

"Show yourself demon!"

At this point Kanda was poised and ready to kill his victim. Then Kanda looked back toward Allen. The man known as Akaswick was holding Allen's head by his chin. This aggravated Kanda to his highest point. Soon Kanda's murderous aurora was visible, engulfing the small room with its presents. The Akuma noticed the air had shifted and when he looked at Kanda he shivered at the sight. Allen was easy to injure but this one seemed to only want to kill the Akuma there and then.

The smell of blood was intoxicating. Combined with Kanda's malevolent aurora, anyone who would pass by would have thought of it as a house of murder and death. Kanda wanted to rip the Akuma with his bare hands.

"Can I get this over with?"

"Sure when you're ready."

Akaswick turned into his Akuma form. Kanda saw the change in Allens eyes. His cursed on activated, shedding tears of blood. While his other showed fear, sorrow, and pity. The sight made Kanda's heart shatter, but on the outside he started to growl. Activating Mugen Kanda was now in his kill stance ready to slice the Akuma up making him pay for what Allen did. The level three Akuma noticed that the dark aurora grew and almost seemed murderous.

"Any last words exorcist?"

"Che, go to hell and fucking rot! I won't die because I can't."

"HA! We will see about that."

Soon the Akuma started to cackle. Kanda took this to his advantage and sliced the level three three times in vital spots. The Akuma just laughed and they fought for another hour.

Kanda ended the battle with a final blow leaving the Akuma in purple ashy smoke. Kanda then rushed over to Allen to see if he was still alive. Allen was barley holding on his breath was ridged and seemed taxing to accomplish. Kanda went to take out the stake that was pinning Allen's arm to the wall. Pulling out as fast as he could Kanda with a hurtful look removed the stake leaving a hole in Allen's hand. When the stake was being removed Allen let out a scream of sheer pain. Soon Kanda dropped to the floor and brought Allen into his strong embrace.

"Shhh. Allen it's okay I'm right here."

Kanda put Allen on his back to carry him to their house. Allen was holding on the best he could. But Allen could feel himself slowly slipping out of the world of the living, and into the world of the dead. Kanda noticed the slight change and sped up the pace to the house.

Once at the house Kanda sat Allen down on the bed. Kanda was on the verge of tears, the thought of losing Allen was too great. Then it hit him Kanda could use his blood to heal Allen. Soon Kanda cut his hand let some of it drips on Allen's wounds and some in his mouth. Kanda could only hope for the best.

The next morning Allen woke up to see Kanda still asleep. Seeing that his wound were mostly healed Allen started to cry. Kanda shot his eyes open and saw Allen's smiling face with tears in his eyes. Kanda then pulled Allen into a gentle hug. Minding the bandages he put on last night.

"Moyashi what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just so happy that I am still alive to be by your side."

This made Kanda start to cry a little. Hugging the Moyashi tighter Kanda started to stroke Allen's hair. Allen started to shift in bed. Wanting to get up Allen winced at the slight pain in his side but he wouldn't give up. Kanda thought otherwise; pushing Allen back down onto the bed Kanda looked at Allen and got lost in his silver pools.

"What do you want Moyashi?"

"I was going to get your present."

"Oh. That? I'll go get it for you."

Coming back with Allen's present in tow Kanda sat on the bed Near Allen's side. Allen looked at him eagerly. Seeing this Kanda opened the gift.*(It magically got fully wrapped)* He saw what the present was, it was a bracelet of raven blue stone round beads. It looked like the purple one he had that he lost to an Akuma battle. Kanda was speechless he didn't know what to say. But before he could open his mouth Allen pulled him into a loving kiss.

"Happy birthday Yu."

* * *

**Okay thank you for reading this chapter I'm open for reviews and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**THX! /([]_[])../ **


	7. Chapter 7: Night of Love

**Hi there! I made a story that is really funny you peeps should check it out! And I'm here with THAT chapter and half way dreading it. I do have fandoms but…but lasvjg lkdcxfh;AFDBHU. I'm slightly nervous and I don't know what I'm doing so PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME! **

**Disclaimer: don't own DGM based off a Dane Cook skit. Other than that the plot is mine!**

**THX! /([]_[])../ **

* * *

Allen woke up to the smell of lotuses and lavender. Allen feeling safe and warm in the tight embrace of Kanda decided to look at his new lover. Kanda was still asleep. His face relaxed and that is what Allen loved the most. Those very loving and intimate moments were there was just love and passion and nothing else.

Kanda started to stir. Fluttering his eyes open he was met with the silver pools that he loved. Looking at Allen Kanda saw there was a slight blush on Allen's face. Kanda then placed his strong hand on Allen's head and then started to stroke the soft fluffy platinum hair. This little act made Allen smile. It wasn't one of his fake smiles it was true and a pure one, seeing Allen smile like that made Kanda's heart flutter.

"Moyashi what are you thinking of?"

"Oh…uh n-nothing really."

Allen was now blushing very hard. Kanda gave him a look that said come on tell me the truth. Allen then let out a sigh.

"I'vebeenthinkingthatwecoulduh…youknow….do… that."

Kanda looked at Allen very shocked. Since they started to love each other Allen had been more open with his true feelings.

*****Flash Back*****

_Kanda pulled Allen into_ _a warm hug to calm the sobbing teen._

_"__Moyashi shh it's okay I'm here."_

_Allen then looked into Kanda's eyes his eye still filled with tears. Kanda started to wipe away the tears with his thumb, and then Kanda pulled the Moyashi into a loving intimate kiss._

_"__Thank you Yuu."_

*****END OF FLASH BACK*****

Snapping out of his daze, Kanda went back to looking at HIS flustered Moyashi. Allen had been more fidgety around Kanda but Kanda didn't take it too much thought.

"I-If you want to have-have sex with me I can oblige to that Moyashi."

Allen was now about as red as his scar on his face, while now Kanda had one lightly dusting his face. He pulled Allen into yet another hug rubbing circles on his back. Allen then started to nervously fidget with Kanda's silky raven locks.

"K-Kanda I have something to-to oh never mind."

"What is it?"

"I said never mind just drop it. Please for me?"

Allen looked up to Kanda with those silver puppy dog eyes that Kanda could not for the life of him fight off.

"O-Okay Moyashi as you wish."

*****Later that evening*****

Allen was now at the dinner table debating on if he should tell Kanda about his secret that only one other person knew which was Mana. Allen then shook off the thought and went to get his night clothes on.

**YULLEN TIME! Don't like skip and don't read the rest of the story.**

Allen was in bed reading a book. Kanda walked into the room only with pajama pants on. Looking at Allen Kanda thought of how cute Allen would be underneath him. Shaking the thought away Kanda went to lie beside Allen.

Allen looked over at Kanda noticing that something was different. At first Allen didn't pay any mind to it but then a though flashed by him causing him to blush and his pants to feel tight. Kanda saw the Allen's face suddenly turn red.

'Moyashi looks so fucking adorable! I could fuck him right now.'

Allen then looked at Kanda getting lost in those sharp cobalt eyes. Allen's face was more heated up. Inching closer to Kanda's Allen pulled them into a very heated kiss. Kanda started to snake his hand up Allen's shirt earning a gasp.

Kanda started to lavish Allen's body with butterfly kisses. While Kanda was busy kissing Allen with a toung battle he started to fondle Allen's nipples. Allen was now moaning very loudly, becoming a pile of groaning mush.

Kanda then started to nip Allen's collar bone making a nice red mark. Soon Kanda removed all of their clothing and was examining every curve and crevice of Allen's slender body. Basking in their naked glory for only a few minutes Kanda push his fingers towards Allen's soft sweet lips.

"Suck."

Allen looked confused at first but then parted his lips. Skillfully liking and nipping Kanda's fingers making the latter moan in pleasure. When Kanda deemed his fingers ready he removed them from Allen's mouth.

Kanda then pressed one finger near Allen's entrance, looking up to see if Allen was comfortable with the next act. Seen Allen nod Kanda slowly shoved one finger into Allen. Allen at first felt uncomfortable with the foreign object in his butt. Soon he felt another and it slightly hurt him but soon was replaced with pleasure. Kanda had found that spot. Adding a third finger Kanda then started to stretch Allen's whole. Deeming it ready for his dick Kanda removed his fingers. Allen whimpered at the loss but then felt something else.

Kanda once again looked up to see if Allen was ready. Allen nodded his head in reply to Kanda's lustful eyes. Seeing the nod Kanda slowly slid into Allen. Moaning about tight and warm Allen was. Allen felt a wave of pain but it wasn't that bad. Kanda then slowly began to thrust into Allen.

Allen was now moaning in slight pain but mostly pleasure and lust.

"K-Kanda… faster go faster."

Kanda quickened his pace. Allen soon came to his climax making his walls tighten against Kanda's length. Kanda got a few deep thrusts before coming to his climax himself.

Kanda then pulled out of Allen pulling the tired teen into a loving hug. Kissing Allen's forehead Kanda said goodnight and they both were sound asleep content with one another.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter now I can have my anxiety attack. Thank you for reading!**

**THX! /([]_[](../ **


	8. Chapter 8: Kids?

**Hi there I told you my updates are wacky. I have yet another chapter and sorry if I have any mistakes. I made another story yesterday and you peeps should check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM based off a Dane Cook skit all rights reserved.**

**THX! /([]_[])../**

* * *

Kanda and Allen were now back at the order. It had been a mouth since there heated make-out at the house they were in. Allen still hadn't told Kanda about his secret. Allen really wanted to but he was scared of the outcome. Would Kanda reject him when he found out? Would he be happy? Allen didn't know what to do, he had times where he tried but then soon chickened out.

Allen and Kanda now were sharing a room. Apparently there was an accident while they were gone and both of their rooms were left in wreckage. The morning was tranquil; Allen and Kanda were cuddled together in their nice warm bed peacefully asleep. Allen lately wasn't feeling well, Allen thought of something but then shook the thought off.

'No I can't be. Allen you're over reacting.' Allen thought.

Suddenly Allen shot up like a kid who heard the ice cream truck coming by to the bathroom that was connected to their shared room. Puking out what was in his stomach Allen sat there on the tile floor trembling in shock of what he thought was to come.

Kanda noticed the weight on Allen's side of the bed disappear. At first Kanda tried to sleep in more, but the pace of the weight leaving the bed almost seemed panicked. Soon Kanda heard the sound of vomiting. Kanda quickly got up to see if his little lover was okay.

Kanda was not greeted with a sight he wanted to see. Allen was kneeling on the cold floor trebling like a mad man. Kanda soon knelt down and hugged Allen. Slowly rubbing circles on Allen's back Kanda looked at Allen with worry.

"Moyashi what's wrong?"

Allen just looked at Kanda recovering from his shock. Then hugged him trying to build up the courage to tell Kanda what he was thinking. With a shaky sigh Allen belted out the secret that basically only he and Mana knew.

"Kanda don't freak but I think I might be pregnant."

Kanda was on the inside freaking out. Moyashi was male Kanda knew. How could his Moyashi be carrying a life inside him? Seeing the puzzled, and slightly shocked face of Kanda Allen decided to explain.

"Kanda please, please understand what I'm going to say and promise not to tell anyone with out my consent."

With a slight nod Kanda picked up Allen's cursed arm and kissed it lightly.

"I promise Allen. No I swear until I die on this kiss I will not utter a single word about anything you don't deem me to say aloud."

Allen now had a blush dusting his soft cheeks. Then Allen hugged Kanda and said his thank you.

"I'm a hermaphrodite."

Kanda looked at Allen he could see a slight hint of fear in Allen's eyes. Kanda let those three words sink in his brain processing them bit by bit. Then he looked into Allen's silver blue dazzling eyes and spoke his vow.

"Moy…no Allen, you don't have to be afraid. I won't think of you any different than I think of you now. You to me are a blessing, no matter what you look like or special cases you have. I love you with all the love I can give. I like I said before I will take your secret to the grave if necessary. You are so beautiful in a lot of different ways. So many I can't even count. Allen I want you to know no matter how much of a freak other people think you are I will be there to prove them wrong. Allen I love you so much that if you weren't here I wouldn't know what to do or how to live on. So know this Moyashi I will always and I mean always be there to protect you, help you, love you, as much as you want me to. And I'm willing to raise the child that may or may not be there inside of you."

With this said Allen was sobbing from the joy of Kanda's word. Allen was now standing up while Kanda went out of the bathroom pulled something small out and returned. Kanda then got on one knee in front of Allen and held out a small silver band ring that was engraved with the words I will Forever Love.

"I was going to wait Moyashi but now I can't. Moyashi will you take my hand in mirage?"

Allen was speechless first Kanda was confessing his love now he was asking Allen to marry him. Allen looked at Kanda with loving eyes already knowing what his answer was. Then Allen gave Kanda a shy nod. Kanda then gracefully slipped on the ring on Allen's small finger. Allen was so happy he started to cry again. Tears were streaming down his porcelain face. Seeing this Kanda wrapped his arms around his Moyashi and let Allen joyfully sob into his strong chest. Soon Kanda started to play with Allen's messy hair enjoying the feel and how Allen was in his tight embrace. Allen calmed his tears and looked up into Kanda's midnight blue eyes. Kanda starred back into Allen's eyes with a warm lustful gleam to them.

Soon Kanda brought Allen into a heated kiss. Allen on instinct parted his mouth so that Kanda could have access to his small cavern. Kanda loved the taste of Allen's rose colored lips. Soon reluctantly they separated for air.

"I love you so much Yuu."

"I love you as well Moyashi."

"It's Allen. Anyway I'm hungry how bout you Yuu?"

"That sounds nice." Kanda purred and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist smelling Allen's hair.

Allen and Kanda went down to the cafeteria hand in hand for all to see. Allen then ordered his same pile of food and a plate of soba for Kanda. Allen went to the table with all his food telling Kanda to get his soba. Lavi saw Allen sitting down and noticed that he seemed happier than normal.

"Hey there Allen!"

Allen then turned around seeing Lavi with his normal grin on his face. Kanda then sat down next to Allen.

"Hey there Yuu-chan!'

"BAKA USAGI! What did I say about using my name? Do you have a fucking death wish?"

Seeing this Allen decided to but in.

"Yu…Kanda calm down please I don't need a headache right now."

Kanda hearing Allen's pleading voice stopped and went back to eating ignoring the terrified red-head. Lavi stood there mouth agape. Did Allen just ask Kanda to stop? And did Kanda just stop? Lavi thought the apocalypse was coming and that hell just froze over. The all mighty Yuu Kanda obliged to Allen Walker's request.

"Kanda are you sick or something? Is this some sick joke that you two are playing?"

Allen looked at Lavi for a moment then saw what he had on his tray. Seeing the big BLT on Lavi's tray made Allen shoot up and rush to the bathroom as fast as excorcistly possible. Lavi stood there again in shock. What was Allen's problem he looked like he was going to get sick on the spot.

"Hey Kanda is there anything wrong with Allen?"

"No."

"Then why did he just rush out?"

"Don't worry Al…Moyashi is going to come back soon just don't sit next to him."

Lavi was amazed did Kanda just almost call Allen by his name? Allen soon came back and sat down. Lavi sat across from Kanda looking at the two. He saw something that was unbelievable. Kanda was looking at Allen with worry in his eyes. WORRY! Lavi wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"So what is with you two love birds?"

Allen then blushed really hard and Kanda's face had a slight dusting of red on his face. Lavi couldn't believe it. He was shocked that he hit the bull's eye. He used that a pick up line but didn't think it was true. Kanda then got up pulling Allen up with him leaving Lavi to ponder over what just happened.

*****TIME SKIP*****

**Later that Day**

Kanda looked at Allen with slight worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to ask Komui about the baby Allen?"

"Yes I'm sure BaKanda."

Kanda and Allen then went to Komui's office.

Komui was trying his best to procrastinate that amount of work that was on his desk. Then he heard a small knock on the big wooden door. Looking up Komui said for the person to enter. He was shocked to see Allen and Kanda enter at the same time. Komui looked at the two young men with a confused face. Allen was the first to speak.

"Komui can you give me a sonogram?"

Komui was completely taken aback. He looked up to Kanda seeing him slowly nod.

"W-Wa Allen why do you need a sonogram for?"

Kanda then stepped in the conversation. Looking at Allen Kanda received the nod of Allen's approval.

"You have to swear on your life not to tell anyone without Allen's approval."

Komui looked from Kanda to Allen then back. Then with a sigh he agreed not to tell anyone. Kanda then spoke again.

"We think that Moyahi is pregnant."

With this said Komui choked on his own coffee. He looked at both Allen and Kanda then gave them a huge smile. Komui already knew about Allen's condition but like this he would keep it to the grave for Allen's sake.

"Okay I'll be happy to give you that sonogram Allen."

Allen now lay on the clinic bed holding Kanda's hand. Komui applied the cold gel to Allen's now exposed stomach. Komui then placed the wand on Allen's stomach and started to slowly move it around looking at the monitor. Then they all saw it. There wasn't much but there was defiantly something there that looked like a fetus. Allen looked at Kanda with joy. Komui finished putting the tools away and then turned to Allen and Kanda and said to them what he saw.

"Well Allen you are about one month pregnant."

Soon Kanda stood up and hugged Allen tightly. He was so happy for himself and Allen; this way the happiest he has ever felt in his whole life. Kanda and Allen were hopefully were going to be parents.

"Moyashi How many kids do you want?"

"I don't really know. How many do you want Yu?"

Kanda had to think a little. He personally wanted a lot of kids but Allen might not be up to that but Kanda pushed his luck.

"I want nineteen Moyashi."

Allen looked at Kanda for a second, staring in shock at his lover.

"Ni-nin-NINETEEN!? Wouldn't that be a-a little to m-man…mphf."

Before Allen could finish Kanda gave Allen a big wet smooch on the lips stopping his protests.

"It will be fine Moy-a-shi."

Allen then deeply blushed and pulled Kanda back to their room to get some well-earned rest. With a quick peck to Kanda's lips Allen then looked into Kanda's eyes and said his favorite four words.

"I love you Yuu."

"I love you as well Moyashi."

* * *

**Okay that's it for now hope you enjoyed this heartwarming chapter!**

**THX! /([]_[])../ **


	9. Chapter 9: Emotions

**HI THERE! I'm glad you peeps still follow me. I'm open for suggestions and reviews. Don't worry I will take anything just not hurtful ones. Thank you for your support. I will have Nezumi's song and his name in here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM or No.6 and based off Dane Cook skit.**

**THX! /([]_[])../**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Allen and Kanda found out about their unborn child. Things have been going smoothly; Allen was now slightly starting to crave things. He still had morning sickness which did not make Kanda or Allen to happy. Allen got sick every time he saw or smelt bacon. This was a problem because even through Allen didn't want to he had to rush to the bathroom when he saw Lavi's sandwich. Seeing Allen do this made Lavi mad. He considered Allen as a friend, and now Allen was avoiding him.

Lavi saw that Allen was on his was to his table with a plate of dongo. Lavi wanted to ask Allen why he was avoiding him, and he wanted a straight answer.

"Hey Al!'

Allen looked over his shoulder stopping in his task to look at the red-head.

"Oh, hey Lavi."

Lavi was now next to Allen without his BLT, looking down at the silver haired exorcist Lavi spooke in a stern tone.

"So Allen why are you running away from me? Am I that repulsive?"

Allen looked at Lavi with shocked eyes, his heart was filled with pain and hurt at the words Lavi spat at him.

"Wa-what? I-I'm not avoiding you Lavi."

"Yeah right! Every time I walk up to you, you look at me then rush away covering your mouth, like you are going to puke!"

"N-no Lavi th-that's not it I-I just…"

"LIKE HELL IT'S NOT!"

Allen now was trying desperately to fight off his tears. What had gotten into Lavi? Why was he so mean now? Allen now had a look of pure distress. Lavi saw the face and took the topic even further.

"Look at you right now! You even hate to be in my presence now! GOD! Allen why? Do you not think of me as a friend?!"

At this point Lavi was somewhat yelling at Allen making him shrink back. Now Allen had little tears in his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the young Bookman.

"Now yer wishing that you hadn't avoided me huh?!"

Allen was now shaking, he was upset and couldn't move. It wasn't his fault he couldn't stand the BLTs that Lavi ate.

Kanda suddenly felt that something was off; so he went to put his food down and find his Allen. When he found Allen Kanda saw that the poor boy was shaking from fear and what looked like hurt. Kanda then looked and saw that the Baka Usagi was causing his Moyashi distress.

Allen was about to run and find some place to sob when he felt an aura that was familiar. Kanda came and brought Allen's face into his chest wrapping his strong arms in a protective manner for all to see. Lavi stopped as soon as Kanda put Allen in his strong embrace.

"Now your hiding behind Kanda Allen what a cheap move!"

"BAKA USAGI SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

This shut the stupid rabbit up for a little. But Kanda's raised voice made Allen flinch causing Kanda to start to stroke his fluffy hair.

"It's not Moyashi's fault. He can't stand the smell of bacon. And your BLT sends him straight to the toilet."

Lavi was shocked. One Kanda was talking in a calm tone. Two he was holding Allen possessively in his arms. Three he had said all those things making Allen almost cry. Lavi looked down ashamed of his actions toward Allen. Lavi then heard a sniffle making his heartache more. Allen was crying because of him, Allen never cries in front of people. Lavi looked up toward Allen and Kanda.

Kanda was stroking the small boy's back trying to calm him down. While Allen had his face in Kanda's chest with tears streaming down his soft face.

"Allen I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Lavi took a step forward to touch Allen's shoulder but was met with a death glare from Kanda making him stop.

A few moments have past and Allen was now sitting at the table where he and Kanda set their lunch down. Lavi was sitting one seat away from the two lovers. Allen finally looked up into Kanda's eyes making Kanda shoot a glare to Lavi saying, if you dare do this again I will kill you.

"K-Kanda stop it now."

Kanda looked back at Allen with hurt eyes knowing he should loosen up on Lavi. Allen looked in Lavi's direction now speaking to him in a soft voice.

"Lavi I forgive you for your actions, and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"N-no Allen I'm the one who should be sorry."

Allen still gave Lavi an apologetic look and stood up to go get some fresh air, Kanda soon following after.

It was now night time and Allen had started a one sided argument with Kanda.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW KANDA!"

"Shhh Moyashi it's okay I agree with you I don't know what it's like to be you but at least let me try and help and try to know what it's like to be you."

With these words Allen sat on the carpet in front of their bed sobbing. Kanda knelt down trying to comfort Allen.

"Can you *sniff* sing something to me?"

Kanda then looked at Allen and started his tune.

kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau

daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo

koko ni subete o todomete

koko ni subete o todome

koko de ikite

tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo

koko ni kaeri

koko ni todomatte

kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau

sore de mo, koko ni todomari

utaitsuzukeru

douka

watashi no uta o todokete

douka

watashi no uta o uketotte

_The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts. _

_Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light, _

_please harbor everything in this place. _

_Please harbor everything in this place, _

_and thrive in this place. _

_Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh yearnings, _

_please return to this place, _

_and abide here forever._

_The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts. _

_Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place _

_and continue singing. _

_Please, somehow, _

_send my song to where it must reach. _

_Please, somehow, _

_receive and accept this song of mine._

This calmed Allen down a lot making him give Kanda a genuine smile and hug him back.

"Now come on Moyashi you need your rest."

And with that Allen and Kanda went to bed; Allen nuzzling into Kanda's side with a smile then peacefully they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi there I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got the song off **** . **

**the song's name is Nezumi's requiem from NO.6 all rights go to them.**

**THX! /([]_[])../ **


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare?

**Hi there again! I hope you peeps are enjoying how the story is going! This chapter is going to have dirty truth or dare YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. There is also going to be some fluff and stuff like that! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM based off Dane Cook skit.**

**THX! /([]_[])../ **

* * *

Leenalee was walking down the hall to her room. She had been on a long mission and was tired out from it. As she was walking she saw Lavi talking to Allen and Kanda. She stopped and decided to join in the conversation.

"Hey guys. Whatcha up to?"

Lavi looked at Leenalee blushing a little bit.

"Uh… we were thinking of playing an adult version of truth or dare do you care to join?"

Leenalee looked at the three of them noticing that Kanda had his arm wrapped possessively around Allen's hips. She gave them an evil yaoi fan-girl evil smirk.

"Okay I'll love to!"

Allen felt a shiver run up his spine. Then he looked to Kanda and all he did was gave him a sadistic grin.

It was midnight and the quartet was sitting on the floor of Allen's and Kanda's bedroom. Lavi was looking who his first pick of prey would be.

"Leenalee! Truth or dare?" Exclaimed Lavi

"Truth?"

"Okay." Lavi was now tapping his index finger to his chin thinking of what to ask. "Oh! Do you like to read hard yaoi?"

With a blush of embarrassment she replied. "Y-yes."

Then Leenalee looked around and she gave a devilish grin in Kanda's direction. "Okay! Kanda truth or dare?"

"Truth" said Kanda with a flat voice.

"How long have you and Allen been together?"

Kanda looked at his Moyashi then looked back at Leenalee. "About three months starting with the mission where Moyashi had to dress up as a girl." Kanda looked at them with pride on his face and a smug smirk.

Leenalee then started to squeal like the crazy fan-girl she was. "OMG! That is soooo sweet!"

Kanda then looked over to Allen and gave him his sadistic rape face. "Moyashi, truth or dare?"

"Tru…no d-dare?" Allen was somewhat s scared of his choice that he made regretting it already.

Kanda gave an even bigger grin. "I dare you to sit in my lap the whole game and whisper sweet nothings in my ear every so often."

Lavi whistled while Leenalee got out her camera to take a picture. Allen with no other choice got up sat in Kanda's lap and said his first sweet words that made Kanda blush furiously. "I don't like this game Kanda I can't be truthful with my _body_."

Lavi saw Kanda's face and was dying to know what Allen had just whispered to him. It was now Allen's turn. Allen innocently looked around then his gaze stopped at Lavi.

"Lavi, truth or dare?"

Lavi thought through his options and decided that Allen's dare couldn't be that bad. "Dare."

"I dare you to French kiss the person that is the most sexually attractive to you." Allen had a calm flat face which made Lavi shiver. Then Lavi looked toward Leenalee. Leenalee was going through all her thoughts and couldn't believe that her crush was the one that was to kiss her. Lavi leaned into the kiss and reluctantly they both had to separate. Lavi then decided to pick Kanda. "Kanda, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Lavi then gave a chuckle. "Make Allen moan."

"No."

"Okay then…" Lavi was scratching his head trying to think of something that Kanda would approve of.

"I dare you to stand up and tell us what type of…of body wash Allen uses."

"Vanilla Mint mist." Kanda said without getting up. "Leenalee, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your favorite thing to eat?"

"Uh… an egg salad sandwich."

Leenalee then looked over to Allen. "Allen, truth or dare?"

With a yawn Allen replied. "Truth."

"What is your deepest secret right now?"

Allen looked at Kanda for reassurance. Kanda gave him a loving nod. "Do you promise both of you on your life not to tell anyone and if you do tell I'll send Kanda to kill you both."

Both Leenalee and Lavi nodded fast and swore that they would not tell a soul over their dead body.

"I'm pregnant." Allen was now slightly shaking in fear. Kanda noticed this quickly and hugged his Moyashi to tell him it was okay. Leenalee and Lavi looked at each other shocked. Leenalee then got up and lovingly hugged Allen. "Oh, my, gosh Allen, I'm so happy for you."

Allen looked at Leenalee with a smile then looked at Lavi. Lavi then looked at Allen smiled and questioned him. "Is that why you can't stand Bacon?" Allen gave him a small nod in return.

It has been an hour since the game had started and it was once again Allen's turn to go. Lavi was asking the question. "Allen, truth or dare?" There was no reply. "Allen?"

Lavi looked at Allen and saw that he was sleeping. Allen's head was resting on Kanda's chest, part of his snowy locks were in front of his face. Allen to Lavi seemed to have been asleep for some time, and looked peaceful in Kanda's embrace.

Kanda had known that his Moyashi had been asleep for the past thirty minutes but didn't bother to wake the over worked boy. Kanda then shifted his position so that he was standing Allen in his arms bridal style. Then he gently laid Allen on their bed. Lavi and Leenalee then left soon after saying goodnight.

Kanda then changed into some sleeping cloths and went to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Allen was in Leenalee's room going over what baby thins he would need and how to take care of himself while he was pregnant. While Allen was going over that Kanda was talking to Lavi.

Lavi was trying to explain that all Kanda had to do is be himself and Allen will love him forever. And that he would have to share the responsibility of the child. (Kanda already vowed that he would and was rolling his eyes.) Soon it was lunch time and Allen was reunited with his lover.

Allen went up to Jerry's window to ask for his meal. "I'll have two orders of soba, some dried sea weed time twenty, uh… chocolate ice cream three scoops topped with a cheery, and thirty sticks of dongo. Oh, and a tuna salad sandwich!"

Jerry looked at Allen noticing the order change from the rest of the days he had been here but went on with the order. Allen then sat down giving a plate of soba to Kanda and keeping one for himself. Kanda saw that Allen's taste had completely changed. "Moyashi did you pick up the wrong order?"

Allen looked at Kanda. "N-no I just felt like eating this. It's strange though. I was craving for soba all day yesterday and decided to try it out." Allen gave Kanda a smile and pecked him on the lips.

Kanda was half way through his meal when he noticed Allen had not touched his soba. "Moyashi what's wrong?" Allen looked at Kanda with teary eyes. "I tried to eat it but then wasn't sure I was eating it the right way and…and"

Kanda put his finger to Allen's lips. "Shh, it's okay Moyashi I'll show you how." Kanda then picked up Allen's right hand and showed him how to eat the soba. Soon there was a click and before they lovers could react there was a flash.

Leenalee squealed with glee. "Oh, Kanda that was so sweet, and nice! I'm so glad I got a picture!" Leenalee then sat on the other side of the lovers and they chatted for a while. Then Kanda decided that he and Allen both needed a bath.

Kanda was filling the tub with hot warm water in him and Allen's room. Kanda looked to see Allen looking out the window his hands were absent mindedly on his stomach. Kanda then brought Allen into the bathroom closed the door and started to get undressed. They were both in the warm hot water. Kanda was washing Allen's fluffy white hair with some vanilla scented shampoo. After he was done with that Allen started to rake his fingers and massage Kanda's scalp rubbing in the lotus shampoo in. Kanda closed his eyes in bliss.

Once that was taken care of Kanda rubbed Allen's stiff stomach and gave him a kiss on the head. "Moyashi?"

"Hm?"

"What are we going to name our child?"

"Kanda it's a little early in my opinion. We don't even know the gender, you have to be patient. My stomach is only tight right now it's not even rounded out I want to wait on the name." Kanda gave anod and nuzzled his face in Allen's hair inhaling deeply. "Moyashi?"

"What?"

"We should get out of the bath." With that said they both got out dried themselves off and got redressed for the rest of their lovely afternoon. Except when Allen woke Kanda up asking for him to get a chocolate bar wrapped in sea weed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**THX! /([]_[])../ **


	11. Chapter 11: RRRRR?

**Hi there! I was board to day so why not give you peeps another update? WARNING! LOTS of swearing and Child birth.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM No.6 and is based off Dane Cook skit.**

**THX! /([]_[])../**

* * *

Several months have passed and Allen was in his last month of pregnancy. The child that was in Allen's swollen stomach was to be expected any day now. Kanda had a plan that once Allen gave birth they would find a small town and live in a nice house I Japan.

Allen was trying to stay off his feet whenever he could. While Allen was folding laundry on the bed Kanda was trying to construct a crib for their new son to sleep when he arrived. Kanda was both happy and anxious about the baby. For one he had no clue on how to take care of one much less raise a son of his own. He also knew that if the child were to get a small cold Allen would freak out thinking it would be very harmful to the poor kid. Kanda let out a sigh and looked over to the instructions. He can kill Akuma with a blink of an eye but making a baby crib was the hardest task in the world to him.

Kanda let out another sigh but this one was a frustrated sigh. Allen looked up toward his lover and husband.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Allen was walking down the small church isle seeing Kanda at the end. Lavi was the best man and Leenalee was the maid of honor. All were smiling that small church. Tidedol stood up gave a small speech about Kanda then Cross gave one about Allen. Komui was the priest that married Allen and Kanda.

"Kanda to you take Allen as your lawfully wedded wife (husband?)?" Kanda placed a ring on Allen's finger.

"I do."

"Allen do you take Kanda as your lawfully wedded husband?" Allen then placed a ring on Kanda's finger.

"I do."

"Great! You may kiss the bride (other groom?)!"

Kanda then took Allen lips and they were now married.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

"Kanda you should take a break."

Kanda looked over toward Allen and shook his head no. Allen then reluctantly got up and sat next to his lover. He smiled at Kanda then picked up the instructions and read them out loud to Kanda.

After an hour the crib was built. Kanda had to help Allen get off the floor because of the extra weight he was carrying. Suddenly Allen felt a small wave of pain but then shook it off thinking it was a kick.

Kanda was now drying off from his warm shower when he heard a gasp come from Allen. He rushed into the bedroom seeing Allen clutching his stomach in pain. Kanda quickly got dressed and went to Allen's side.

"Moyashi?"

"K-Kanda I think it's time."

Kanda's eye widened in shock and a little bit in fear. "Are you sure Moy…"

Kanda was soon cut off by Allen yelling at him. "JUST TAKE ME TO THE DAMN CLINIC!"

Kanda got up holding Allen bridal style to quickly take him to the clinic. Now Kanda and Allen were and the clinic and Kanda was panicking. "Someone get Komui fast!"

Komui came into the room and closed the door. He then put on some gloves, hair net, clothing protector thing and handed one to Kanda just in case. Komui then positioned himself to he could get the baby and help Allen as well. "Allen when I tell you to I want you to push with all your might." Allen gave a nod and Kanda looked at Komui and then back to Allen holding his hand lightly. "Okay are you ready Allen?"

Allen was about to answer, but heard the words push and he did. Allen let out a cry of pain and squeezed Kanda's hand so tight Kanda could have sworn that Allen could have broken it if he wanted to. "So Allen what do you want to name it?"

"RRRRRRRRRR! FUCK THIS SHIT! KANDA YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"That's good Allen take out your frustration now."

"YOU FUCKING SHUT UP!"

Kanda was amazed. He knew Allen cursed but wow this was too much. Soon both of the exorcists were pulled from their thoughts when they heard the wail of their first child.

Komui went to clean it off and wrap the child in a blue blanket. Komui smiled and handed it to Allen so that he could hold his and Kanda's son.

Allen looked down to look at his beautiful son. His small amount of hair was navy blue like Kanda's but slightly lighter. His face looked a lot like Kanda but Allen new behind those closed eyes was his silver pools of star dust. Kanda was sitting behind Allen now with Allen and his son in his lap. Kanda then started to play with Allen's platinum hair making his look up into Kanda's eyes.

"Excuse me sirs but I have you baby's birth certificate right here." Said the nurse that had caught what Allen replied to the question about the child's name.

Kanda took the piece of paper and looked over it frowning at the name. "Moyashi?"

"Hmm?" Allen was busy looking at their son.

"Why is out child's name RRRRRRRR Kanda?" Kanda said in an annoyed tone.

"WA-WHAT?!" Allen then grabbed the paper and read over it almost slapping himself in the face if he had not been holding their new born son. Allen then looked up with a worried look. "Damn that Komui."

"Moyashi?" Kanda looked at Allen confused.

"Remember he asked me about the name while I was giving birth." Allen was now distressed and mad at himself. Kanda looked at his lover. "Shh, Moyashi lets just leave that be it will be alright. We cannot let anyone no, tell him when he is older, and call him Nezumi from now on. Okay?"

Allen looked at Kanda and gave a pleased hum in return. "Hmm, Nezumi Kanda… I think that is fine."

Sometime past and soon Lavi and Leenalee came in the room to see the little guy. Leenalee was left speechless on how cut he was. Lavi was talking to the both of them and said that Kanda should bring his wife and son home because they both looked pooped.

Kanda set his new born son in the crib and tucked him in. Then he set Allen down on their bed, with a smile on his face Kanda went to bed hugging his Allen and thinking of the years to come.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I'm open for reviews and thank you!**

**THX! /([]_[])../ **


	12. Chapter 12: Losing What is Loved

**Hi there again! I am deeply sorry for not updating in a long, long time *bows head*. But I had a serious case of writers block/wall, it was horrible. But low and behold I have another update for ya folks! **

**THX! /([]_[])../**

*****THREE YEARS LATER*****

Now that Allen and Kanda had started up their loving family they decided to move into a large home. Allen was now three months along with what is predicted as twins. Little Nezumi was growing fast (what seemed at a fast rate but really not) he was talking, or at least he tried his best at it. Allen always thought it adorable when the three-year-old got his r's and w's jumbled up. Nezumi was a bright child, he learned quickly and could adapt to any situation that was in his path. He was sweet bad in some cases he was a stubborn as a mule. Kanda keeps blaming Allen for this trait, because even through Allen is all nice and sweet, when you call him Moyashi well… let's just say he well keep pestering you until you call him Allen.

Nezumi now had shoulder length ash blue hair. He wanted to grow it out because he was copying his father. His silver pools of starlight were always so bright and Allen hoped that he would never lose it.

Allen was in the kitchen making lunch for the three of them, and then soon Kanda came in carrying Nezumi on his shoulders. Allen looked at Kanda with eyes that said, 'if he falls and gets hurt you will see my wrath.' Kanda looked back at those eyes as in challenging them, but decided not to make Allen even more stressed than he already was. After setting their son down Kanda walked over and gave Allen a peck on the lips. Soon after that he got behind his husband and wrapped his arms gently around Allen's hips and started to stroke his rounded stomach.

Soon Allen gasped when he felt one of the twins kick. Nezumi sitting on a stool near the counter looked at his mother quizzically. Allen and Kanda both asked Nezumi if he wanted siblings and when he heard of this he bounced up and down very excited of being the oldest. Allen seeing his son's confusion pried himself from his lover and walked over to Nezumi. Soon he picked up the boys hand and let him feel where the twin was pushing, Nezumi's eyes widened in amazement. "When will they be hewe?"

With a chuckle Kanda picked up his son and bated his nose with his index finger. "Be patient little one. They will be here in time." Nezumi smiled up at his dad and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Then soon enough Kanda placed the hyperactive child in his seat to eat the delicious lunch Allen had made.

Sometime had past and the family had finished there scrumptious lunch. Allen and Kanda where chating away thinking of what a good vacation that they could have, and the names of what their unborn children should be. Nezumi looked up to his parents, "Mommy?" Allen stopped talking and looked at his cut son. "Howed my bwothews orw sistwewrs get in youw?" Allen droped his mouth and Kanda chocked on his green tea then looked at his son. Allen's face soon turned beat red thinking of a memory.

*****FLASH BACK*****

**WARNING boyxboy**

Kanda and Allen were in his room. It was late almost one but they didn't care. Allen had asked Lavi which was now the proclaimed "uncle" of all their children to look after Nezumi that night and Lavi took him giving Allen a wink.

Soon Allen and Kanda found themselves in Kanda's room in a heated make out. Now they were both basking in their nude glory taking it all in. Soon enough Kanda started to caress Allen's body with light touches. "Ka-anda." All Kanda did was smirk, at heart he was surprised how he could get Allen to turn into a pile a mush within a few seconds.

"Moya..shi. Are you shure?" Allen gave him the nod and Kanda gave him one last look before hi inserted himself into Allen. Slowly he started to thrust in a rhythm. Making Allen moan in pleasure, Allen even though he won't admit it out loud but he love the feel of Kanda.

"YUUU!" Allen let out a scream when they both reached their climax. Kanda then pulled out of his lover and pulled him into his strong embrace. Oh how Allen loved when he felt Kanda's strong arms around him making him feel safe from all harm.

*****END OF FLASH BACK*****

"U…uh um" Allen tried to calm his pervy mind, and looked toward his husband in search of an answer. Kanda saw that his Moyashi was looking for help, and came up with the thing Tiedol told him.

"They got there through the power of wishing stars." Allen looked at Kanda and then nodded in agreement. But no Nezumi was still looking at them.

"I down't believe youw!" Allen then let his head fall to the table sifting through his mind and trying to seek out something that was three year old appropriate. Kanda looked down at Moyashi and started to rub his back. Then a ray of heaven must have shone on them because the phone rang. Allen then got up a picked up their telephone.

"Hello? Kanda residence." Allen was wondering who it was.

_"__Oh Hey Al what's up?"_

"Oh hi Lavi. Nothing much. Thank you so much for calling." And there it was it was Lavi the cheery red head had saved the day.

_"__Why are you thanking me?"_ Lavi was quite confused, when he normally called he wasn't wanted but now?

"Oh, well… Nezumi wanted to know… you know that…"

_"__And you were trying to find something age appropriate?" _

"Yeah. So how are you and Leenalee?"

_"__WHAT?! Allen dude I don't like Leenalee what made you think that?"_

"I thought you liked her." Allen was now entering emotional phase and thinking, 'Damn these mood swings.'

_"__Al bro I think of her as a friend not in a love interest way but just no…no. SOOO how's my little nephew?"_

"He is fine do you want to say hi?"

After a solid thirty minutes of Lavi saying his hellos and goodbyes he finally hung up and left the small family in peace. Then Allen got a good idea. "Hey my little boo." Allen gracefully picked up Nezumi, "How bout we all go into town to explore." With this being said Nezumi's eyes lit up in delight look at his father to see his answer. When those sharp but puppy dog eyes landed on Kanda's cobalt ones he could not resist the face of his son; and he also knew that the stubborn child wouldn't give up. On top of that have Allen chime in. With a heavy sigh Kanda agreed. "Thank you Yuu!" Allen gleefully exclaimed as he pecked him on the cheek will a wide pure smile.

Kanda, Allen, and Nezumi were all walking along the forest path to get to town. The trees were nice shades of dark greens and lights. The sun's rays were seeping from the cracks and crevices trying to grope for the ground. All seemed peaceful; the birds were gaily chirping and fluttering about as if singing how beautiful it is to be alive. When all seemed happy the woods began to get colder and more menacing. Nezumi rushed over to his mother that was stiff as in to hear an unknown darkness that he hadn't heard since that fateful day of doom. "An Akuma." Allen's voice was just barely heard, but Kanda heard it and was on guard.

"Moyashi! Go take Nezumi back home…NOW!" Kanda was now holding Mugen searching for their unseen stalker. Allen was now on panic mode, what if there was more than one out there? Allen knew activating his eye or innocents would not only endanger the lives inside him, but also his own, the same is to be predicted about his left eye.

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and quickly picked up Nezumi. "Mommy what about daddy?" Allen looked down at his son. Running as fast as he could toward their home Allen looked to see if anything was behind them.

"Daddy will be okay. H-he will come back I promise." Allen was now frantically pulling things out of his and Kanda's closet. Finally he found it, the gate that he made to get here when he had the strength. Quickly Allen grabbed his son's small had and walked into the ark. Even through the Noah were defeated including Neah Allen somehow kept the title of The Musician.

Kanda was racing after the Akuma that targeted his son and Allen. Hoping Allen kept to the plan they made in case of this occurrence. But as soon as Kanda reached their bed room he saw the last inch of the Akuma entering the Ark. 'SHIT!' Kanda then went in after to protect his loved ones.

Allen was searching for the right door that he had marked but in desperate need somehow could not find the damned thing. Allen knew he was pushing himself, his breath became labored and he finally had to slow down to a brisk walk still holding on to Nezumi's hand. Then the Akuma seemed to come out of nowhere its gaze set on Allen poised to kill. Allen pushed his son back, god he felt so helpless. He couldn't fight or do anything, just stall for time and make a very risky gamble that would only be the last resort.

Suddenly Allen wipped his neck to see that Nezumi being so scared had opened and fallen through a door. "NNNEEEZZZUUUMMMIII! NOOOOOO!" Allen screamed desperately trying to grab his falling son tear sliding down his face. The last look of his fist son would now forever hunt him. The Akuma saw this as an opportunity and began to ready his attack only to find itself in half turning into purple ash.

"Not today you fucking piece of shit!" Kanda was glad he made it in time to save Allen. After that he rushed to his husband's side only to see a tear streaked face. He quickly pulled out a handkerchief (just appeared) to wipe the forsaken tears from Moyashi's silver pools, after Kanda pulled Allen into a soft embrace.

"H…he's g-gone Kan-da. And it's all my fault!" Allen began to weep into Kanda's tight chest until his stress took over him making the darkness take over. Kanda felt the poor boy's body go limp with slight shock.

"Oh, Moyashi. How it taws also my fault, for I did not save you both in time. But for now rest up and I'll be there when you wake up tomorrow." Kanda laid a small light kiss on Allen fore head before he marked the door and picked up Allen's resting body to bring him to their bed. Kanda looked back at the door letting a solitary tear fall from his face onto the light floor of the ark knowing that this day will bring more sorrow and woe to both of their lives. But he also knew that one day they will find their beloved son RRRRRRRRRR.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you didn't cry to hard, and I'm sorry for the delay on my update!**

**THX! /([]_[])../ **


End file.
